


lu lu lu, i got a guardian angel

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Guardian Angels, Short One Shot, basically the scene from the poor kid but bunny (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch (if you squint)
Kudos: 24





	lu lu lu, i got a guardian angel

Butters waking up late at night was normal. Mostly, to a nightmare. Other times, to him sobbing. All really concerning to a normal person, in all honesty, but that’s all  _ normal  _ to Butters.

What isn’t is seeing someone -- another kid, thank god -- in some weird superhero costume. A sloppy purple cape, underwear on the outside, and a green question mark on the hood.

“Gah!” Butters squeaked. “What are you!?”

The other kid -- which Butters realized was probably another  _ boy, _ shook his head. “I’m here to help you.” He said with a gravelled voice.

“Huh? Like a guardian angel?”

The, well, guardian angel Butters guessed, gave a nod. “I guess you could call me that.” The boy -- the angel, paused. “You are going to be okay Butters. You have to keep believing that.” The boy said, almost like he was trying to give Butters  _ confidence _ . Which was weird.

“Why does everyone treat me like garbage?” The blond asks, averting the use of  _ shit  _ or  _ crap.  _ Especially considering this was an  _ angel _ from  _ probably  _ God. “Like my mom or dad,”

The angel gave a moment to think. “Sometimes, people do horrible things. Sometimes they don't realize what should have come first. Until it's too late.” The angel answered, “But, Butters. You are not alone anymore.” 

“I… I do?” Butters asked.

The boy nodded. “Yes, you’re not alone. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be here! Do you understand?”

Butters nodded. “Why, uh, thank you… Guardian Angel.”

The angel smiled. “Now, go back to bed Butters. You have school tomorrow.”

And Butters did.


End file.
